deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
M. Bison
M. Bison is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter series. He previously fought Shao Kahn in the 27th episode of Death Battle, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Discord VS M. Bison *Sigma vs M. Bison *Capcom Villain Battle Royale *Street Fighter VS Iron Fist *M. Bison vs Esdeath *Gargos vs M. Bison *M. Bison vs Darth Sidious *M. Bison vs Kotal Kahn *M. Bison vs Lex Luthor *M. Bison vs Raoh *M.Bison vs Silver The Hedgehog *M Bison vs Shadowmoon *M. Bison vs Nightmare *M. Bison vs The Shredder *Mewtwo VS M. Bison *Yuki Terumi vs M Bison *Hsu Hao vs M. Bison *Turbo Mecha Sonic VS M.Bison *M. Bison Vs. Master Hand *Cia Vs M. Bison *Toru Kugami VS M.Bison Completed Fights * M. Bison vs. Albert Wesker * Bowser VS M. Bison * M. Bison vs. Darth Vader * M. Bison VS Dio Brando * M. Bison vs. Dr. Doom * Ganondorf vs M. Bison * M. Bison vs. Iron Fist * Kishin Asura vs. M. Bison * M. Bison vs Lex Luthor * M. Bison vs Magneto * M. Bison VS Peacock * M. Bison vs Quan Chi * M. Bison vs. Shang Tsung Possible Opponents *''Tekken'' **Heihachi Mishima **Jin Kazama *Raven (DC) *Captain Planet *Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters) History At a young age, M. Bison (known as Vega in Japan), murdered his parents and was found by a group of nomadic gypsies, who taught him how to utilize his soul power. In order to weaponize his soul even further, Bison removed the good part of his soul (which manifested itself into a woman named Rose) and developed his own technique with what he calls Psycho Power. He eventually founded and became the leader of the criminal regime known as Shadoloo. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Unknown *Age: 59 years *Birthday: April 17th *Height: 180 cm / 5'11" *Weight: 70 kg / 154 Ibs *Occupation: Dictator *Fighting style: Shadaloo-ISM *Raised by gypsies *Trained in Soul Power Psycho Power *Soul used as destructive energy *Only uses negative energies *Telekinesis *Flight *Brainwashing *Soul transference *Destructive to user's body Move Set *Psycho Cannon *Psycho Field *Scissor Kick *Head Stomp *Somersault Skull Diver *Bison Warp Teleport *Psycho Crusher Final M. Bison *AKA True Bison, Shin Bison *Accesses the full potential of Psycho Power *Unlimited super meter in game *Little physical improvement *No measurable time limit *Somehow changes clothes *Will eventually destroy Bison's body Feats *Defeated Charlie, T. Hawk, Cammy, and Rose *Defeated Guile and Chun-Li without Psycho Power *Survived impalement, electrocution, bullets, and being crushed underneath a building *Soul survived the Shun Goku Satsu *Able to take on both Ryu and Ken at the same time Gallery Street Fighter - M Bison using Psyco Power as seen in Street Fighter II.png|M Bison using Psyco Power as seen in Street Fighter II Street Fighter - M Bison as seen in Street Fighter Alpha 2.png|M Bison as seen in Street Fighter Alpha 2 MBisonSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Street Fighter - M Bison as he appears in Marvel VS Capcom 2.png|M Bison as he appears in Marvel VS Capcom 2 M-bison-yes-o.gif|YES! YES! M Bison The Hero.png|M. Bison the Hero Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Magic Users Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Main Antagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Character Category:Antagonists Category:European Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants that can transform